


A Phan Story

by Spongey



Category: Daniel Howell/philip lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongey/pseuds/Spongey
Summary: Two boys has been kicked out of school and has been sent to the same school





	A Phan Story

No-ones POV-

Dan's Summary-

After getting expelled out of his old school for punching a teacher who was taking the mick out of his brothers dyslexia, he got sent to a place that is for people who can't cope in mainstream. The name of the place is Specialist Education Support Network, also known as the George Johnson Education Centre, it's relatively new so not many of the people are at that school anyway. It's a good job too as he can't cope with socialising unless he's hyper. He has autism, ADHD and Anxiety. He's a handful but is very nice. He's anxious about going but hopes to make friends and have a laugh.

Phil's Summary-

After getting involved with one of the tougher guys and getting into a fight with them, which he won, he got kicked out of the school and landed in a place called Specialist Education Support Network. He has dyslexia, Autism and ADHD. He has an older brother named Martyn who he gets along with. He can deal with a certain amount of speaking before he gets too paranoid that he's been talking too much. He's excited about going and hopes to find a boyfriend after a year of on and off boyfriends.


End file.
